The Life of a Ninja
by TsubakiUzumaki
Summary: The Akatsuki have two new recruits. This is an OC story, we do not own Naruto or it's characters we just own the plot and the Oc's Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. We do however own the plot, Kira, Tsubaki, Yoshi and Yango. **This story will have 4 OC's and a few possible side stories which can be written if you want us too. **

**We have decided to write another story but we will still be updating Akatsuki Raku, so don't worry about that.**

**THE LIFE OF A NINJA**

**Chapter One**

Kira jumped through the trees, holding her father's ring in her hands. Surprised by the fact that he had _willingly_ given her the ring.

But, this was Orochimaru after all. He was completely unpredictable.

As she ran towards the border of the Land of Fire she noticed three powerful chakra signatures a few metres behind her, she quickly activated her Byakugan and began to scan the area, she recognised one of the signatures quickly, it belonged to Sasori, her father's ex-Akatsuki partner.

Knowing she was in trouble she quickened her pace slightly whilst wondering why the Akatsuki were after her, after all she hadn't really done anything to them, I mean excluding the fact she was Orochimaru's daughter and an ex-jounin from the Hidden Leaf, she really wasn't all that well known so for them to go after her. But, since they were following her, that meant one of two things.

Number one, they knew her secret, which was highly unlikely because Orochimaru didn't even know. But, her sister did know, but she couldn't tell anyone. Partly because she was dead.

Number two, they wanted information on the hidden leaf or her father, which seemed more likely.

She stopped behind a tree and waited for said ninja to approach her.

"Hold on, I sense a strong chakra coming from over there." the brunette Akatsuki said as she flicked her long plait from her shoulder.

Kira cursed under her breath as she moved to another tree. Why was she worrying? If push comes to shove she could easily defeat them. Or, could she? They are Akatsuki after all.

She calmed herself down and moved further away, readying her sword.

"The target is moving!" the brunette said, her full fringe blowing slightly as she turned her head to the tree i was currently behind, taking off into the tree, Sasori and the other Akatsuki member following close behind, _Her sensory skills are good, i was partially concealing my chakra for her to have found me, impressive _i thought as they approached..

Kira stopped and turned to look at the approaching ninja. She sighed.

"Hey Sasori!" she said casually, waving her hand lazily in the air.

They stopped on a branch in front of her.

"Hello, Kira, I haven't seen you in a while. How long has it been?"

"About ten years or so?" she said, shrugging her shoulders.

The brunette looked at Sasori then Kira, with her mouth wide open.

"Wh-What? Why are you-?" she stuttered.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your so-called 'friend', un." The blonde man asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kira cleared her throat. "So, these must be two of the new recruits I've heard of. I'm Kira. You might know me as 'The Daughter of Orochimaru'."

The brunette tilted her head. "That snake reproduced? With who?"

Kira frowned, feeling slightly offended. "So, you must be the Akatsuki retard."

She snarled and said. "Watch who you're talking to."

Kira smirked and said. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm a member of the Akatsuki. That's all you need to know, leaf shinobi."

Kira cleared her throat and said. "Actually, I left the leaf village a few years ago. A bit boring for my taste."

Suddenly a hologram appeared, it reminded Kira of Pain.

"Tsubaki Uzu-"

Tsubaki jumped and waved her hands in the air yelling. "Shh!"

Kira raised an eyebrow and said. "Tsubaki, eh? Uzumaki, I presume."

"No! No, no, no. It's the uh... Well, technically the Uzumaki clan is mainly extinct, so, it's highly unlikely, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well, it sounded pretty close to Uzumaki to me. So, I'm just going to call you that for the time being, okay?"

"Time being? Who said you're staying?!" Tsubaki exclaimed, slightly panicked.

"Anyway, you must be Deidara, correct?" she asked. Deidara nodded. Kira held out her hand and opened up her fist.

"This is Orochimaru's ring. Pain-sama, I would like to join the Akatsuki." Upon hearing this Tsubaki and Deidara panicked and started to shake their heads at Pain, making sure that he said no. Unfortunately Pain got the complete wrong idea.

"Well, I guess you could be quite capable." Pain started. "And you do have the ring after all." At that moment Itachi appeared in the hologram, him and Pain began discussing the possibility of Kira joining .Increasing their efforts, Tsubaki and Deidara started to jump and flail about, hoping to get their leader's attention. Unfortunately for the Blonde and Brunette Itachi's eye sight seemed to be even worse today and so he also got the wrong idea.

"All right then. You can join." Pain looked slightly taken aback before saying "Yes, you are allowed to join, we are in South Base hurry back"

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter, we'll update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. We do however own the plot, Kira, Tsubaki, Yoshi and Yango.

**Chapter Two**

Tsubaki P.O.V

This Kira person, is weird. Her chakra seems dark and evil. I wasn't really sure if I could trust her. She had long black hair, covering her left eye. Her eyes were a dark green. Her skin was almost as pale as Orochimaru's. She wore a black shirt and red jeans, a black leather jacket and a black belt.

She had a sword strapped to her back, and a kunai holder, holding several knifes, strapped onto her left hip.

We hadn't even seen what she was capable of yet. How can Pain trust her so easily, And why did the blind weasel have to come along? Damn it...How come they didn't realize that we did _not_ want her in the Akatsuki?

Anyway, hopefully, she won't get into the way of things.

She had caught me staring at her, and looked at me. The others went on ahead as the two of us stopped on a branch. We remained silent.

She cleared her throat and said. "You've been staring at me for the past five minutes..."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I wasn't looking at you, i was simply sensing my surroundings, come on. We have to catch up with the others." I said, jumping to the branch ahead of us.

"I guess you don't trust me. Right? Don't worry, the others do. I'm sure we'll become best friends, Tsubaki-chan."

I rolled my eyes, thinking that she didn't see me. I turned to look at her and said. "We'll see. Kira."

She sighed and jumped ahead of me.

I followed her closely. Then, I teleported ahead of her to the others, leaving her behind. Hopefully, I had lost her, so she couldn't back to the base.

Deidara looked at me and said. "Where'd that Kira girl go,un?"

"I'm sure she'll be all right."

"Well, I'm sure she can remember where the base was, even though it was ten years ago since she last showed up." Sasori said thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked, horrified.

"She used to visit us sometimes, when Orochimaru was still in the Akatsuki, he would bring her over every few days.

I cursed under my breath and asked. "Are you sure Kira doesn't have bad memory or something?"

"No, she is very intelligent, just like you Baki-chan." Sasori said, smiling.

"How intelligent?"

"Let's just say that she's more a detective than a ninja."

"Yes, we could use her deductive skills." Pain said.

"A detective, un? How does that help us with our plans? You can't exactly catch a jinchuriki with a magnifying glass, un."

"Yeah, Deidara's right. Kira will just slow us down, we don't need her in the Akatsuki."

"She's not only a great detective, but she's an excellent ninja too."

"But-"

Pain interrupted me. "Listen, Tsubaki. I know that you don't like her, but the majority of the Akatsuki do, and considering the fact that she went through all that trouble to get Orochimaru's ring. We can't tell her to turn around and go home."

'_sh__eesh__, __when did Nagato-niisan get so generous? Besides i bet the snake just gave it to her or something_' I thought.

"And also, she's been a lot through her live. Her mother died when she was born, she even watched her sister get killed right in from of her eyes. She watched Itachi destroy his entire clan, at the age of seven. Just give her a chance, Tsubaki."

I went silent. "Her mother and her sister died?" '_It's just like me!_'

"Well, she says that her sister was killed, but whenever we asked for details, she was quiet. I don't blame her."

Deidara looked at me. "Maybe we should just give her a chance,Baki-chan, un."

I felt a chakra signature come towards us. It was Kira.

"Tsubaki, how did you get here so fast? Oh wait, you must've have been an ANBU captain, right?"

"An _ex_-ANBU captain." I corrected.

"I see. I was a Jounin before I left the Leaf village."

"So, Pain tells me that your sister died?" I said.

"Tsubaki!" the others shouted in unison.

"WHAT!" Tsubaki shouted back.

"No...It's all right. Yes, my sister died. Her name was Aiko, she was a lot older than me. But, she died a few years ago. We were outside my father's hideout. And, since it's Orochimaru we're talking about, he'd have a lot of assassins after him. So, an assassin came to the hideout, we defended the it, and Aiko let herself be killed to save my father."

Everyone was silent, until I said. "Well, most of my clan was slaughtered right before my eyes."

"I'm sorry for your loss." she muttered.

A few minutes later we had arrived at the base. Pain's hologram disappeared after saying. "See you inside."

We walked inside and we saw the others in the same room.

"Who the hell is that?!" Hidan yelled, pointing a finger at Kira.

"I'm Kira, the daughter of Orochimaru." she said, bowing. "You must be Hidan. The newest recruit, am I right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Hidan asked, raising an eyebrow at Kira.

"Well, I'm joining the Akatsuki, so I'd want to get to know the people I will be working with." she said, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

He scowled at her. "Well, you can't join any of us. As you already know, the Akatsuki work in two-cell squads, and as you can see, we already have a partner. You can't join."

"Actually, by the looks of it, you already have a team that are breaking those rules." she said, pointing at Sasori, Deidara and I.

"So, Pain, who is she going with?" Hidan said with a scowl towards at Kira.

Pain thought this over. "Well, considering her skills and weapons. The best team for Kira would be Team Hidan and Kakuzu."

Hidan's mouth dropped open. He was completely speechless.

"Thanks Pain. I'm sure we'll work great together." she said with a smile that looked fake.

Pain smiled and left, leaving Hidan and I speechless. He was serious about letting Kira join.

**We'll Update soon. PLEASE REVIEW. it will make PAIN SMILE **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. We do however own the plot, Kira, Tsubaki, Yoshi and Yango.

**Chapter three**

Kira P.O.V

The Akatsuki hadn't changed much since I had last saw them.

I mean, the new recruits didn't like me, but it doesn't really matter anyway, Tsubaki seemed to be powerful and it was clear that Deidara _liked_ her, I don't really want to get on her bad side. Besides i'm sure we could actually get along.

I talked with the other Akatsuki members, catching up on the things I had missed, when I heard a screech and footsteps running towards me.

Before I could even turn around, two arms wrapped around me, and I had a face full of orange as I fell down onto the floor.

The person, or rather _thing_, screamed happily again.

"Hi! My name is Tobi. I'm a good boy!"

"What the hell-"

"What's your name? Are you a good girl too?!"

"Get off of me!" I yelled, trying to push Tobi off of me. But, for some reason he wouldn't budge. He seemed to be a lot stronger than I was.

"Tobi, get off of Kira." Tsubaki said, grabbing Tobi and pulling him up. For a moment I saw a flash of red in the one hole of his mask. But, I must've have imagined it.

I stood up and brushed myself off, scowling at Tobi.

"This is Kira. She's the new recruit." Tsubaki said.

"Hi Kira! I'm Tobi. I'm a good boy!"

"Yeah, I know...You told me."

"Come on Tobi, let's go make some cookies." Tsubaki said excitement evident in her voice, dragging him out of the room.

I looked at the others, needing an explanation.

"That's Tobi. He's one of our newest members. He is annoying and irritating. But, you'll get used to it." Itachi explained.

"Tsubaki seems to be great friends with him." I said, watching them mix ingredients together.

"Yeah, they're in one big squad. Him, Tsubaki, Deidara and Sasori. Although, sometimes, Tobi goes with Zetsu on certain missions, and I'm sure you and Tsubaki will go on a mission by yourselves too."

"Will that be such a good idea? Tsubaki-chan doesn't really like me." I said.

Itachi shrugged. "I'm sure she does. She's generally a nice person."

I remained silent as I watched Tobi and Tsubaki put their cookie dough in the rusty, old oven.

From nowhere a blob of cookie dough went flying past my head and hit the wall behind me, I glanced back at it and then at Tobi and Tsubaki.

"Tobi Naga- leader-sama is gonna kill you!" Tsubaki whispered quickly at him, as if Pain was in the next room. _Who's Naga?_

"But, Tobi's a good boy." Tobi replied.

At that moment Pain decided to make an entrance, Konan by his side. He spotted the cookie dough instantly, it was as if he was looking for it.

"What is this?" he asked, looking around.

"Tobi." Tsubaki and I said at the same time. We looked at each over before she giggled and I rolled my eyes, as Tobi tried to defend himself, surprisingly Pain let it go with a shrug. He then said: "Those cookies better be good Baka-chan." in a teasing tone. _Baka-chan? what's up with that?_

The rest of the Akatsuki were somewhat used to their teasing. They acted like brother and sister even though they were only cousins. I guessed that made sense since both of their families had died they were closest thing they had to a family.

"They will be AWESOME!"Tsubaki said replied in a happy, hyperactive tone. I swear that girl goes from deadly serious on missions to hyperactive, happy and carefree at base.

"They will all be good cookies leader-sama" Tobi screamed happily.

"Are you going to add meat, **meat**** cookies are my favourite" **Zetsu said appearing in the wall. "I'll Make you some Zetsu-san" Tobi shouted as he jumped around happily.

"Hello Zetsu" I greeted.

"Hey Kira, **left the leaf and joined us I see.**" Zetsu stated before disappearing again.

"But Zetsu-san how will you eat your cookies now?" Tobi said looking rather sad.

Then I realised that the room had become very quiet. I glanced around and saw Itachi, Kisame and I in the room.

"Where did the others go?" I asked them.

"Probably to their rooms, no one really sits in the living room, we all just stay with our partners." Itachi replied.

"What about Tsubaki?" I asked remembering she was with Deidara, Sasori and Tobi.

"Has her own room but generally she and Tobi will be outside playing tag. They are really childish." Itachi stated, i swore there was a slight smile on his face as he said that.

"Yeah, and Deidara usually goes out with them to test his 'art'." Kisame interjected.

"Hidan and Kakuzu stay in their room doing rituals and counting money and then, Sasori tests poisons in his room before trying them out on the plants outside. Technically, the Akatsuki are outside or in their rooms, Kisame and I are the only ones who even bother to come in here." Itachi finished

"What about Pain and Konan? What do they do?"

"'Paperwork' in Leader's office" Kisame chuckled, nudging Itachi with his elbow.

"You don't sound very convinced." I stated raising an eyebrow at him, coughing to cover up my laugh.

"Well, I'm certain that they do paperwork all day. Everyone's so busy these days." Kisame said whilst walking out of the room.

"So Itachi, any word from-" I started, before I was interrupted.

"Kira!" Pain called.

"What have I done now?" I sighed as I turned around to face him.

"You will be sharing a room with Tsubaki from now on."

"Does Tsubaki know about this?" I asked

"I'm going to inform her now, you can come along, if you want." Pain replied.

I sighed and followed behind him, Tsubaki was going to kill me.

We had finally found Tsubaki, Tobi and Deidara quite a distance from the hideout. We had walked for an hour to find them. Probably because I was admiring the scenery. Tall trees and colourful flowerbeds, this place was truly beautiful. When we arrived Tobi and Tsubaki were playing Tag, and Tobi was currently 'it'. Deidara was sending explosions a little too close to Tobi's face if you ask me, I guess he doesn't like him either.

"I see you finally got here."

I turned around and saw Sasori standing there behind him was a trail of dead plants, Zetsu will not be impressed.

"Yes." Leader stated before shouting: "Tsubaki!"

She immediately turned and ran to Leader, she hid behind him and used him as a human shield. Kira was shocked that Pain was actually letting Tsubaki do that. Maybe he was in a good mood today. As she was hiding behind him he calmly stated that she would share with Kira and all he got in reply was an okay. I thought she would protest and complain but she just agreed and left it at that. I sighed.

She most probably has something up her sleeve. I hope not, I don't want extra time on my first day here.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW PLEASE, THEN YOU CAN HAVE A MEAT COOKIE **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki. We do however own the plot, Kira, Tsubaki, Yoshi and Yango.

Chapter Four

Tsubaki P.O.V

I can't believe it! Can't Nagato-niisan take a hint? Now not only do I have to share a room with Kira, but I have to help her move in and show her around. What is wrong with Nagato-niisan? I had better calm down or Tobi will tag me, that cannot happen, I don't want to lose my winning streak by getting distracted over something as silly as Kira.

I decided that the only thing to do in this situation would be to ask Nagato-niisan to calmly push Tobi away, using his special jutsu.

"Use Shinra Tensei to keep Tobi away." I whispered in Pain's ear.

He lifted both arms slightly and muttered the name of said jutsu to push him away discreetly. I took this as an opportunity to get away from Tobi.

I teleported over to Deidara and asked him to make a clay bird as quickly as possible.

He did as I asked and I teleported myself and the bird back to the hideout. Then, I used a special seal my grandmother had taught me and hid both myself and the bird. I flew over to where Tobi was looking for me whilst wailing about me changing games without telling him.

I smiled and stayed in the air, behind Kira.

Kira POV

I sighed as I had lost sight of where Tsubaki was. I decided that I would go back to the hideout. When, I felt a chakra signature behind me. I looked back and saw Tsubaki on a clay bird that Deidara seemed to have created.

I smiled as she looked angry that her jutsu had worn off. She gritted her teeth and did the seal again, disappearing once again.

My smile dropped when I realized that her eyes looked different from before. I had to ask her about that later.

I looked to my right and saw Tobi, about a few yards away from me. It looked like he didn't see me.

"Seems I was correct in my assumption. Tsubaki Uzumaki naturally possesses the Rinnegan. She could prove to be very useful." I heard him mutter. I turned to look at him.

"Did you say something, Tobi?" I asked.

He looked to me and waved. "Tobi's a good boy."

"Must have been my imagination, that didn't sound like Tobi anyway." I muttered.

I looked back at up at where Tsubaki was, and I saw her scowling at Tobi and I. She shook her head and flew off.

Tsubaki POV

Damn it, Tobi. That little adorable orange hyperactive blob. It's all his fault that my seal is wavering. Whenever I get angry my seal starts to weaken, and that is _not_ good.

I can sense that Kira is watching me so I quickly calm myself down and send more chakra to my eye seal, I just hope Kira doesn't look to much into what she saw, for my own sake.

I sigh before ditching Tobi and teleporting to the hideout. I take our cookies out of the oven grateful that the oven is so old and walk into my room glance at the necklace dangling around my neck.

Why? Why did the sand have to attack, we were a small peaceful village, Uzushiogakure, why did they choose to attack us? Why wasn't I there? I sigh and fall back on my bed the necklace running through my fingers like silk.

Kira POV

I guess Tsubaki got a little bit annoyed at Tobi and me and left. I sighed and sat on the green grass, leaning against a tall, old, oak tree. I stretched my arms and yawned, closing my eyes afterwards.

I heard a sigh come from the presence next to me. I opened one eye and looked at him.

"Hey, Itachi." I muttered, closing my eyes again. I was surprisingly tired, I must be getting old. I shuddered at the thought and looked at Itachi.

"So, how's life?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

He shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the trees and flowers in front of us.

"Tsubaki seems interesting. She's an Uzumaki, right?" I asked.

"Yes, her whole clan was destroyed whilst she wasn't even in the village, she thinks it's her fault that it happened. She's a little bit like you."

I nodded. "Earlier today, I saw her on one of Deidara's clay birds. Her eyes were a bit different. Do you know anything about that?"

He shrugged his shoulders again.

We stayed outside for ages. When we eventually went back inside Tobi was running about declaring that it was game night. Hidan gasped, jumped up and landed on the sofa.

"I call video games!" he yelled, grabbed a blue controller from the floor. Upon hearing this, I sat down quietly, trying to contain my excitement. "What games do you have?"

"Take a look." Hidan said, gesturing to the collection of games that stood next the to television.

I stood up and almost skipped to their collection. I scanned the titles. Some of them I hadn't even heard of, and some of which I was quite familiar with.

"Well, who's playing?" I asked.

Tobi jumped up and grabbed the orange controller and holding it close. "I want the orange one!"

Tsubaki stood up and calmly sat down, after a few seconds she grabbed the yellow controller. "Dibs on yellow."

I looked at the remaining colours and chose the red one.

"Do you know what's a really fun four-player game?" Hidan asked, edging towards their collection.

"Call of Duty." he said, taking the game out and sliding the disc into the games console.

I sighed. "All right then." Looking at the Resident Evil games with despair. Next time.

The television turned on the game starter screen. Hidan quickly selected zombies. I sighed, why was he player one?. As soon as the game started Tobi and Tsubaki quickly dibbed the 2 downstairs windows. Hidan got upstairs, that left me with the window under the stairs.

I heard a scream coming from next to me, and looked to see Tobi throw his controller away and cover his eyes in fear.

Tsubaki then screamed at him that she couldn't handle both of the windows alone and to man up, this caused Tobi to cry, which led to Tsubaki running over to hug him.

Great. Just me and Hidan left until the next round. I silently hoped Tsubaki would at least join in again.

Meanwhile, Pain and the others we're playing Go fish, However they seemed to be calling it go Kisame, which seemed pretty mean to me.

I heard another gun shooting and realised Tsubaki must've joined the game again, meaning we were on round 2. Tobi was still terrified so he just died again, none of us bothering to revive him.

After a couple of hours, the others had gotten bored of playing cards, and by the yawns coming from Hidan, he was getting bored too. Eventually, he grunted and switched the game off. I sighed with relief.

"We should play Monopoly." Kakuzu said.

My eyes widened and several gasps could be heard throughout the room.

Tsubaki sighed and stood up and walked towards him.

"Last time Tobi and I played Monopoly with you, you got so possessive of your money, you wouldn't pay us rent."

Kakuzu mumbled something under his breath, and I quickly stood up and suggested: "Why don't we play Cluedo instead?"

Pain then declared that we would split into equal teams of six, one team were to play Cluedo, the other would play Monopoly.

I walked to the table and put the Cluedo board on it. Pain, Itachi, Tsubaki, Tobi, Sasori and I sat down, chose our pieces and started to play. (Tobi was the orange one, and Tsubaki got Yellow after arguing with Pain with it, who didn't want purple.)

The other gathered around another table and started to play Monopoly. I started to hear arguing already. Mainly from Kakuzu.

Itachi put the cards into the envelope and Tsubaki, being the youngest, rolled the dice first.

I placed my chin on the table and tried to look at it in a real life perspective. Imagining the rooms and the people and the potential crime scene. I picked up one of the weapons and examined it carefully.

Tsubaki looked at me and nudged my arm. "You know they aren't real, right?"

I looked up at her. "This is how I sort things out. If you have a problem with it, then go play Monopoly with them. It's your funeral."

Tsubaki looked at the other table. "No thanks. I'm good." She said as she shuddered.

Tsubaki moved her designated 6 spaces and ended up in the dining room. She made a false accusation, and helped the rest of us, and herself get one step closer to solving the case, I mean winning the game.

It was my turn next, and I rolled a 4. I sighed. That got me just outside a room and the rules state you cannot make an accusation unless you're in a room.

I looked at my slip of paper, I had already deducted that it wasn't the orange, yellow or purple characters. Also that the weapon was not the candlestick or the dagger, and the crime was definitely not committed in the dining room. (Thanks to Tsubaki.)

Pain, Itachi and Sasori's turns went without much development, but then it came to Tobi. I sighed. I knew this game wasn't going to end well.

He surprisingly, rolled a six, and ended up in the kitchen. He then, made the claim that it was the green character, in the kitchen with the revolver. I looked at my cards. I could not prove it wrong. Neither could the others. Tobi opened the envelope, and gasped.

"Tobi did it! Tobi's a good boy!"

I stood up quickly. "How in the hell-?!"

"Kakuzu you can't rob the bank!" Hidan yelled, throwing the board in the air and giving up.

Konan rolled her eyes before packing the games away and declaring game night over. "Why do game nights always have to end like this?" she muttered.

I looked at Tsubaki.

"So..." I looked at the clock on the far wall. "Tired?" I asked.

Tsubaki stood up, hitting her knee on the table as she did.

"Ow! Son of a cabbage!" She cried jumping around.

Tobi immediately ran over declaring she would surely die if she didn't get treated soon.

Tsubaki glared at him before stating "As an Uzumaki I declare myself healed."

She looked at me. "Follow me. I'm tired too." She grabbed me by the arm and dragged me through the Akatsuki base to our room.

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT TO SEE KIRA WIN A GAME OF CLUEDO!**


End file.
